Friends
by Random irish girl
Summary: Lily and James were friends even before they could walk but that all changed when they went to Hogwart. Now they are facing a time when friends are the most important allies, but will more than a mended friendship come out of this?
1. A Girly Gossip

_Hi everyone this is the first story I ever decided to post on and this is mostly because of the Harry Potter boards messing up and deleting my story. So most of this is already written it's just the typing that will take a long time. Anyway there lost is your gain so I hope you like it, if not I could use some comstructive critisium. You may have noticed but this story is in Lily and James' point of view so seeing as I can't use colour like I did on the Harry Potter site James' will be in Bold and Lily's won't. I think thats all aprt from review even if you don't like it_

I lay in my bed thinking about the dream I had. it was my 9th Birthday and we had just eaten cake. My mum suggested that I open my presents, so I took the biggest gift from the pile and read the gift tag it was from my best friend and said-  
_A house fit for the Princess which I know you are. __  
__Love you always xxx _  
I ripped off the pretty pink wrapping paper and found a Princess Barbie Dream House,  
'Wow!' I said as I hugged my best friend.

"Anything for you" was the reply I received then I woke up in my Hogwarts dorm. I got tired of laying in my bed so I got up and walked into the Common Room. I looked around the red and gold room until I laid eyes on the Head boy curled up on the sofa. I had a really evil thought so I ran into my room, moments later I came out with my wand and some ear plugs. I tip-toed over to the sofa and muttered a charm under my breath and with that a trumpet formed in mid air and started playing. Up jumped the head boy, all 6 feet of him with his warm beautiful hazel eyes...... I mean if you like that sort of thing. 'Morning Lils' He said sleepily 'James Thomas Potter! Don't you morning Lils me. Where were you last night? I had to pull an all nighter to get the hall ready!' I yelled 'Sorry Lils,' then be mumbled something about it being a full moon and having to help a friend out. That boy is so pig-headed I had to help Stacy last night (she lost her wizards phone) but as head girl I have responsblities which I need to live up to and he needs to start living up to his, Merlin, whatever Dumbledore was thinking when he made James head boy is beyond me. Then he broke into my thoughts,  
'Evans, Evans,' he said waving his hands in my face 'These came last night. This one is addressed to you I think it's your dress.' He said handing me my package and as he did so I saw his watch with read 11:59 'Oh Merlins Beard is that the time? If the girls come tell them I won't be a mo!' I said as I dashed into my room to get dressed. 

**Great she hates me again, why did it have to be a full moon last night? Then there was a knock at the door, no doubt Lily's friends their probably going shopping in Hogsmeade. **

**Lets see there's Stacy, well she my cousin but we like to keep that quiet and because she has a different second name it's not that hard, her mum's my auntie and her dad's a muggle. We talk differently too (well no duh my voice is lower cause I'm a boy), she was brought up in Ireland so she has a kind of mixed accent. Her blonde hair falls all the way down her back, it's her pride and joy (I leant that the hard way, when she threatened to kick in my a'hems after I dyed her hair green), but it's her big twinkling blue eyes that drive boys particularly Sirius crazy and her freckles which always got her out of trouble as a kid cause she looked like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. **

**Diana now she's a different case all together. She is from south America so has tanned skin (unlike Stacy and Lily) and dark hair that falls mid-back. As well as that she has dark brown eyes which she hates she's always been jealous of Stacy's and Lily's bright eyes. In our third year she was in the hospital wing for a week with purple goo coming out of her eye's cause she tried to change them with magic. Another big way that her and Lily differ is that she has a weakness for the marauders. At the moment she is going out with Remus.**

**  
Lastly there's Danielle the only pureblood of the group. She's also the quiet one unless me or Sirius cross her on a bad day. Last time we did it was the last Hogsmeade trip, the fact that we can't use magic in Hogsmeade didn't stop her cause she poked me in the eye with her wand and beat Sirius with the heel of her shoe, believe me it hurt. Danielle has shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes with a green hint in them. Everything was always perfect about her, her hair is always neat and her nails never chipped it's quite scary. She also has the biggest crush on a Ravenclaw called Billy Arnold. In general the group were very fiery and very good looking. **

'Potter, where's Lily? Is she ready?' Diana asked

'She said........' 'No she's right here!' 

My 3 best friends were sitting on the sofa waiting for me. Then there was a ring, all 4 of us opened our bags to get our phones out but it was Stacy's.

"Hello.......yeah he's standing next to me......... do you wanna talk to him? Hold on babes," then she looked up at James "It's Sirius, he wants to know why your phones not on and if your coming to Hogsmeade?" "Tell him I'm on by way, bye ladies." "He's coming........ Ok bye babes." And she hung up. We all looked at her with raised eyebrows,  
"What?" She said blushing "Bye babes." We all mimicked. Our Wizard phones are our live lines if we didn't have them we'd die. I had to beg my mum for one, she's a muggle and said she'd buy muggle one (I don't know if they were out in the 70's but yeah) but I changed her mind. The muggle phones are the size of bricks with massive aerials and the wizard ones fit into the palm of your hand. We were in the 3 Broom sticks when Diana brought up the topic of the Halloween dance,  
"Well guys I'm going with Remus and Lily has to go with James," I cringed "who are you going with?" Stacy blushed "Sirius" "WooOOoo!" we all said "And I'm going with Billy," Danielle said dreamily "Were going as a cowboy and girl but formal how 'bout you?" "We're going as the devil and an angel can you guess who's who?" I laughed "Well me and Sirius are going as Catwomwn and Batman but cause Sirius is a pureblood I had to make him read the comic." Stacy told us "Me and Remus are going as the Mum and Dad from the Addaims Family what do you think?" All of us just fell into a fit of giggles. 

We soon were finished our drinks and headed back to the castle to get ready for the dance.


	2. Halloween feast

**I was waiting for Lily, she had been getting ready for hours now. Every so often I could hear her phone ringing and her giggling. I was sitting on the sofa in a red tux, white shirt and a red bow tie. I was the devil so at the back of the suit was a red tail, I was holding one of those muggle devil fork things and I had horns coming out of my head. **

**Then Lily's door opened and she stepped out,  
"Wow!" I said and she blushed as red as my suit.**

**   
  
She was wearing a pure white strapless dress which went to her mid-shins. Attached to the back of the dress was a pair of wings made out of hippogriff feathers I think and hovering just above her head (her hair was in ringlets by the way) was a delicate gold halo. She looked so angelic.

* * *

**

Oh my god James looks so nice, sexy even. In a show off sort of way. He offered me his arm and I took it reluctantly.  
I am going to be the most envied girl there,  
That was true every girl fancied James, honestly I would if I could only super glue his mouth shut. We walked out of our common room and found my friends on the arms of their dates.

Stacy was wearing a sort of black gown with a cats tail and ears, she had smoky make-up on her eyes and some clear lip gloss on her lips. Stacy was never really seen in a dress or with make-up caked on, she wasn't that type of girl but for a once in a while type thing it suited her.

Danielle was wearing a bash dress with a cow girl hat and some boots. Danielle's face was covered by the hat so her make-up was not really noticeable.Diana looked the weirdest, she was wearing a slinky black dress with her hair down which was really rare. But it was the fact that she had pale make-up on to cover her tanned skin, shocking blue eye shadow, blood red nail and lips.The boys were dressed more-a-less the same as James, Sirius was in a black suit and shirt with no tie. A black cape hanging over his shoulders and a batman mask.Billy was wearing a bash suit with a cowboy tie. Like Danielle he was wearing a cowboy hat and some boots.Remus looked totally abnormal he had a black tux on with a white shirt. His usually sandy hair was now jet black and slicked back with the funniest little black moustache. All of this made his very pale complexion even paler.

* * *

**   
  
We walked into the great hall and all eyes were on us, which was not surprising because Lily looked beautiful and I looked rather dashing even if I do say so myself. Dumbledore stood up to announce the beginning of the dance,  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to Helen, Alice, Gail and Stephanie who make up the H.A.G.S!" He said flicking his wand.With that a stage rose up in the middle of Lily's wonderfully decorated hall with four ladies on it. The room erupted with clapping. The music started and I was standing with Lily as everyone started to dance.Ohmygawd what do I do? Do I ask her to dance? What if she says no?  
Come on pull yourself together Potter, she's rejected you so many times you should be used to it!  
  
"Erm....Lily, would you .......I mean do you want to dance?" Here it comes.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Oh...well, wait did you say sure?"  
  
Lily grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor.  
Ohmygawd she said yes and she's holding my hand-Doing victory dance in head.**

  
After five minutes of dancing the H.A.G.S started to play a slow song and saying I panicked is a total understatement.  
  
Bloody hell what am I gonna do?  
  
I looked at Sirius and Remus, they hand their hands around the waist's of their partners!  
  
I can't do that she'll break my hands.  
  
Then Lily put her arms around my neck, I closed my eyes and took a chance. After a few seconds felling no serious pain I opened them again.  
  
WOO HOO! This is the closest I've been to Lily without her hexing every bone in my body.  
  
Then I felt a shooting pain up my leg, I looked down. Lily was stepping on my foot, OW, with skinny heeling shoes.  
  
"Erm, Lily... will you...?"

"I can't believe you Potter!" And then she slapped straight across my face and ran out of the hall.  
  
Now that's not the reaction I expected!  
  
"Lily wait!" I heard a voice behind me.  
  
"No, Stacy I'll deal with it." I said sticking my arm in front of her.

* * *

Oh god, oh god!  
  
"Lily I'm sorry!"  
  
He's so big headed he even thinks it's his fault I'm mad.  
Well it is, but you know.  
  
"I didn't mean to up set up!"  
  
Don't turn around Lily stay strong.  
  
James swung me around and knelt in front of me so I was looking directly into his beautiful hazel eyes.  
  
"Oh James why did you have to ask me out? Just when I started to think you'd stopped being a bum hole!" Merlin, he looks baffled, he wasn't gonna ask me out. He's got his cute but dumb as a plank look.  
  
"Ask you out? Lils, as much as I'd love to I already know your answer!"  
  
He smiled his sexy-pearly-white- trust me smile. My knees wobbled.  
  
No Lily, this is Potter dumb pig-headed Potter  
  
"Lily you were standing on my foot," he continued " I was only asking you to move!"  
  
"Oh... sorry." I said putting my hand were I slapped him moments before. He pulled back.  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"Yeah, but no as much as my foot, I think you pierced a hole in it!" He said laughing.

Then after a moments silence he asked " Lily what happened to us? We used to best friends better then me and Sirius and you and Stacy. I don't understand"  
  
I looked up at his hazel eyes which were looking at me full of care,  
"I'll tell you what happened James" I said in a resentful tone

"You met Sirius as simple as that and then you started to spend all your time with him, pranks became your life and not mine we grew apart. Everything came so natural to you and you forgot the promise you made when you found out I was a witch 'Don't worry Lils I'll help you with your work so you don't fall behind' So I kept my head in the books so I didn't fall behind and you kept yours in detention. The only time I got your attention was when we argued you forgot about us James, you forgot about me!" I finished gasping for breath slightly  
  
I'm not gonna let him see me crying.  
  
"Lils, are.......are you crying?"  
  
He stood up and I nodded slowly. James took my hand and placed it on his chest.  
  
"Everything you and me did together is in here!"  
  
Wo'h my fingers are all tingly! I looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Even the time you fell into the pond and when you got out about ten geese chased you around the park?"  
  
James laughed "Even that! Although I'm trying to erase it from my memory." He put his arms around me and pulled me forward, " Oh come here you!" He said pulling me into a hug.  
  
Hmmmmm.......he smells like peaches  
  
"Oh!" He said and we pulled apart. He rummaged in his suit jacket pocket and pulled out a small box. "Here," He said handing it to me.  
  
"But it isn't my birthday..... Oh James it beautiful!" I said taking a delicate gold chain out of the box, in the middle of it was the word 'princess' in twisty writing. "You have a bit of a thing with Princess' don't you?" I asked  
  
"Only cause you are one!" He replied a little too quickly (He must have practiced)  
  
"I can't take this!"  
  
"Just take it," He said clasping it around my neck "as a promise that I'll always have time for you." He smiled

"Come on," He said taking my hand " you head girl, you can't be missing from the party you helped arrange. And if we're gone any longer they'll send a search party to look for my dead body!"


	3. Thunder and Lightning

We walked back into the hall and let me tell you if looks could kill I'd be dead- 3 times over. Lily's long time boyfriend had spotted us and was coming over, Lily noticed this too and pulled her hand out of mine. Barty Crouch (Jr by the way) was a 6th year Hufflepuff and the total oppisite of me, he had blonde hair, dark brown eyes and he couldn't play Quidditch to save his life. He was a goody-two-shoes prefect and was worried that me and Lily shared the same common room.

"Hello Potter, don't you have somewhere to be, some scholl property to deface?" He said bitterly

"Why yes actually I need to put some ice on my foot," I laughed winking at Lily  
"Later Evans"

"Yeah bye James."

I walked(limped) out of the hall. I hate taht guy he thinks he's so great just because his father is a shoe in for Minister of Magic. I sat down and conjured up some ice, 10 minutes past and then the door swung open and a crying Lily ran in.

"Lils, wahts wrong?"

"He such an idiot trying to make me pick!" 

"Lily slow down, what did that Crouch do?" Then I heard ringing, the Quidditch Time theme, actually.  
"Lils, hold that thought" I ran into my room and found my phone,   
"Hello?"

"Yo, Prongs what did you and Lily do outside?"

"We talked about the old days" 

"Well what ever you said made her dump Crouch!" 

"What?"

"Yead, he was shouting at her for holding hands with you and then she yelled back at him that she'd known you for years, before she could walk and then she said that not only did you hold hands but you hugged too and that you've kissed before! Then he called her a slag and she ran off!"

"I'll kill him!" I said through gritted teeth.  
"Prongs I didn't know you knew Lily before Hogwarts let alone kissed!" 

"Yeah we were best friends,"

"Listen, before I get killed by angry girls is it ok if they come and see Lily?"

"Sure, will you come to the kitchen with me to get them some drinks?"

"Ok I'll be there in a minute"

"Bye" I hung up and left the room to find Lily still crying on the sofa. I sat down and put my arm around her,  
" The girls are on their way around. Sirius just told me what happened I'm sorry it's my fault."

"No, it's not. He was a git for making me chose between him and my friends,"

"Thanks! Go get your pyjamas on, me and Sirius are gonna go get you something to eat." Then I kissed her on her forehead and left.

I went into my room to get changed the whole time replaying what had just happened. James Potter had kissed me! On the forehead, but even so he hasn't kissed me since before he went through his girls have germs stage. WOW!  
Once I was changed I went to wait for the girls, I didn't have to wait long cause moments later in ran the 3 of them in their pyjamas and slippers.

"Oh Lils are ou ok? Don't worry about that git he has his head rammed too afr up his own backside to notice how great you are!" Was what Danielle said to comfort me.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just can't wait to get my hands on him!" I said pretemding to strangling someone.

"So where is my dear cousin?" Stacy asked

"He went to get us something to eat"

"He went to get us something to eat?" Diana repeated with a raised eye brow, I nodded "Ok," she continued " let me rephrase that, he went with Sirius to get something to eat from the kitchen which is next to the Hufflepuff Common room and he is Headboy so he has the password!"

"Oh well I guess he's saving me the trouble." I shrugged

"So go on dish the dirt about you and James?" Stacy pressed

"Nothing, just a walk down memory lane"

"Oh yeah thats why you slapped him, came back holding hands and dumped your boyfriend" Danielle stated

"Well, firstly we were holding hands cause thats how he dragged me back into the hall and I dumped Barty cause he was trying to make me pick between him and James-my friend!"

"Well thats not what it looks like," Danielle said in a sing-song voice

"And I would be surprised if you get attacked by the female population of the school cause as far as they know you took the last marmuder off the market! Well ther is Peter but not many people are too intersted in him." Stacy said

"WOOO, so you and Sirius are a couple then?" I asked

"Yeah, but I told him I don't want to be the flavor of the week and he has to repect me!"

**"And I will Prongs cause I really like her!" Sirius told me for the 10th time. We had just left left the kitchen with our arms full of snacks and drinks.**

"Padfoot, if you do hurt her I will hunt you down like the dog you are," I told him "Not that I'll need to have you ever been on the receiving end og one of her bat boogie hexes?" We were right out side the Head dorms,   
"Wimbledon Wasps!" And the door swung open

"Here we are ladies butterbeer, pumkin patties and chocolate frogs all around" Sirius cahnted placing the tray on a table. I picked up Lily's drink and walked over to her, her face lit up.

"Oh James you remembered!"  
All of Lily's friends were looking into the mug I had handed Lily.

"Awww! That is like so cute!" Sirius said putting on a mock girly voice. "What is it?"

"Well when we were kids and I fell down and cut my knee or had a nightmare or a bad day at school my mum would make me a cup of hot chocolate and say that everything is forgotten and I can start over or that all the pain will go away. Little did she know that it actually has some sort of healing power." Lily explained.

So I sat next to her and said,  
"I know I'm not your mum but I'm gonna fill in for her," I made my voice go a little bit higher "Everything has been forgotten and you can start over tomorrow morning Lily dear." She laughed and through a pillow at my head.

"Woo! It's late, do you girls want to stay here tonight? I could conjure up some beds?" I asked after about an hour.

"Na'h it's ok. Night Lily, night James, come on Sirius." Stacy instructed, she was followed out by Sirius and the other 2 girls.

**Ten minutes later tthere was crash of thunder which made me jump out of my skin I've never liked thunder.**

"Lily I'm going to bed, ok? I'll see you in the morning." I yawned.

About an hoour later I was still laying in my bed, awake because of the thunder. Actually, I was awake because I was worrying about Lily. I know she hates when I fight her battles but I just feel like I need to protect her. Then my bedroom door swung open and Lily stood in the doorway,

"James I'm scared!"

"You haven't grown up one bit Lily Evans do you know that?" I said lifting up the covers like I did when we were kids so she could get in next to me. She scuttled over and climed in. 

James has totally changed, totally. He wrapped his arms around me, I felt so safe like nothing could hurt me as long as I stayed next to him. 

"Your my Knight in shining armour! I know I moan at you when you defend me, but what would I do without you? I mean within 5 miutes of that git calling me a slag you were out looking for him. Did you find him?"

"No, sadly he wasn't in the Hufflepuff common room." His breath was making the hair in the back of my neck stand on end.

"I didn't think he would be, I bet he feels sick and is in the hospital wing. he's afraid of you and he knew you'd defend my honour."

"Well I'm gonna get him, I promise"

"Thank-you" I said holding his hand which was around my waist  
"James?" 

"Hmmm"

"Ask me that question," I turned around to face him and even in the dark I could see the huge smile him had.

"Lily Evans, will you go out with me James Potter?" I nodded slowly

"Oh Lily I knew we'd get together one day, I knew we were destined." He said kissing me on my forehead,  
"I'll do you right you'll never need for anything I promise." He exclaimed excitedly

"James just do one thing for me,"

"Anything?" 

"Don't tell anyone, well not yet anyway." James nodded and I rested my head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around me protectively. I dozed off in his arms surrounded by the smell of peaches.


End file.
